1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus or an image reader with a blur compensating device capable of compensating a blur of an image of a subject in imaging the image of the subject by a photographic optical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, there is proposed and carried out a blur-compensation in which an amount of a blur of the image capturing apparatus, when a photographer holds the image capturing apparatus relative to a subject, is detected by a blur detecting device, an imaged plane or an image of the subject on the imaged plane is displaced by a blur compensating device in response to the detected blur condition, and then an exposure is executed by minimizing a relative displacement of the subject image and imaged plane.
In the conventional blur-compensation, whether or not such blur-compensation is proper depends on how minimizing an amount of displacing a compensating system to compensate the detected blur amount, a difference between the displaced amount and an appropriate value or reference value, namely, an error of the amount of the blur-compensation.
Conventionally, there is known a feed back control to provide an appropriate amount of movement of the compensating system, in which the displaced amount by a driving of the compensating system is detected and adapted to feed back in order to control an operation of the blur-compensation.
However, even though the feed back control is carried out, if a temperature characteristic, a change with time or the like of a detecting system in the blur detecting device, a driving device in the blur compensating system or the like, is considered, it is not possible to eliminate the error of the blur-compensation owing to a change of temperature or the change with time of the detecting system.